Kaleidoscope
by Sheba-chan
Summary: [RnK] [Oneshot collection] [Shonen ai] Third chapter: Matthew x Guy. Caught in an enemy trap, Guy ponders why he is fighting.
1. Ropedancers

**Kaleidoscope**

Rating: T / PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Shonen-ai, fluff, language, fluff, some violence, did I mention fluff?

Pairings: Matthew x Guy, Raven x Lucius, Hector x Eliwood, Rath x Wil and whatever else my brain tells me to write.

Notes: **First: If you don't know what shonen-ai is: It's boy x boy love, so don't like, don't read! **As easy as that.

So what is this? Each chapter will be a more or less long one-shot based off of a word that my sister picks randomly from her dictionary. Pairings are depending on the ideas I have. For this chapter, my sister picked the word "ropedancer". No comment.

The usual babble: Being a non-native speaker, my English is far from perfect and no matter how often I spellcheck and proofread, some mistakes are nearly bound to happen. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. I try my best.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ropedancers (Matthew x Guy, Rath x Wil)**

Finally calming down, Guy sighed. Glancing wistfully at his Killing Edge below him, he decided that this had to be one of the worst days in his life. How did Matthew manage to trick him like _that_? And no, hanging upside down in a tree wasn't his favourite way to spend his free time.

He had been so sure to beat Matthew this time! When the thief had announced to take a walk after breakfast, Guy had followed him to the edge of the nearby woods where he had lost his track. But then the swordmaster had suddenly spotted a familiar looking paper under a secluded fir.

Why, oh why hadn't he recognised the blatantly obvious trap!

Yes, it had been his oathpaper (as if Matthew would simply _lose_ it! Thieves normally were the last people to just lose things!) and without thinking, Guy had rushed towards the tree before Matthew found out about his 'loss'.

Sadly, aforementioned thief had been sitting high above him on a branch, watching how Guy never spotted the well-hidden rope and stepped into its loop. He then threw the other end of the rope - and with it the rock it was tied to - off towards the earth and the shrieking Guy had found himself dangling upside down five meters above the ground. (The swordmaster had yet to figure out how a puny thief had gotten a 200-pound-rock into a tree, but he suspected that Matthew had asked Legault who had asked Heath.)

Of course, Matthew had have his fun, ignoring every curse, plea and threat Guy had yelped into his general direction and instead opted for laughing at him. After a while, the thief had waved goodbye and left, whistling a song. Guy had yelled and shouted, but so far no one had come to rescue him.

Giving up the yelling, he finally opted to think about a possible solution. His sword had naturally followed the law of gravitation, becoming unreachable. After unsuccessfully trying to swing towards the tree - with only one leg in the loop and (as Lowen often claimed) way too thin for his own good, this also was an impossible task - he got a better look at the knot of the loop. As untempting as a crash from this height sounded, waiting for Matthew to let him down (and maybe owing him another favour) was way worse. But the knots of a thief weren't made to be opened easily...

Ready to go into the phase of sulking now, the swordmaster stopped his struggles. 'Right. Can't get any worse now', he thought. But as always, this sentence was enough to ensure an even more terrible fate...

This fate just came skipping down towards the dangling-point of Guy. Having heard some distant screams, Guy's second worst nightmare (Matthew being the first, of course!) spotted him and rushed towards the tree.

Guy groaned. Why, why _him_, of all people? It was -

"Oh my god, Guy, what are you doing up there? Is this some part of your training? Looks neat, but I doubt that would be something for me...well, do you need help with something? Because I think I heard someone shout and maybe it was you..."

- Wil, the chatty archer.

Guy slowly took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Right, Wil. You see, this is not part of my training, because hanging in trees does nothing for my fighting skill so far. Now, would you be nice enough to let me down?" He pointed towards the evil rock. "There, untie the knot and then try to get me back to earth slowly, alright?"

"Alright!" Wil rushed over and pulled at the knot, obviously as unsuccessful as Guy had been with the other end. "Argh, it's stuck! Who made that stupid thing? Wait, maybe I can cut the rope with your sword? But then you'd most likely end up hurt or something because if I use the sword I can't hold you and that'd be bad..."

"Yes, Wil", Guy sighed, just wishing to get down to stuff something into Wil's mouth.

"So, maybe if I just try to get the loop off..." Wil started to pull at the rope and indeed, after some initial trouble, the archer managed to slip it off the stone. But...

"Gyaaah!" Guy shrieked and closed his eyes as he felt himself plummet towards the ground, but his freefall was stopped rather abruptly after a meter. Carefully, he cracked one eye open, to see -

"Whoops. I guess that didn't work." Wil grinned cheerfully, dangling now at the other end of the rope, both feet trapped in the loop and seemingly unimpressed by the deathglare Guy tried to send him. "Hey, but don't worry, Rath will come looking for me soon, since we wanted to train and if I don't show up he'll be worried."

Well, that was at least something. Rath would get him down in one piece for sure, but until that, Guy was stuck with Wil. He only hoped that hanging upside down would make the archer shut up. He himself was sporting a rather severe headache by now - but maybe that also was Wil's doing?

An uncomfortable silence followed, but Wil wouldn't have been Wil if his mouth stayed closed for more than a minute. "Well, and how exactly did you end up here? I mean, if you aren't training."

"Well..." Great, telling Wil would result in everyone knowing about his little...mishap...by the end of the day. Then again, the archer never meant to do harm and had only wanted to help... "It was Matthew's fault. He's annoying me all the time, but I hadn't thought that he'd go that far."

Wil looked at him with wide eyes - which suddenly began to sparkle with joy. "Oh wow, you're such a cute couple!"

Thanks to the fact that his brain wasn't actually working in his position, it took a few seconds until the full portent of the words hit Guy.

"W-what!" he stuttered and felt his face flushing bright red (but only from hanging there, he told himself). "We're most certainly not a couple! Are you nuts!"

Wil seemed rather taken aback. "You're not? But I was so sure! I mean, you're always together, teasing each other so lovingly..."

"L-l-_lovingly_! I'm hanging in a tree because of him!" Guy tried a feeble attempt to swing towards Wil to strangle him.

"Yeah, because you're his obsession!" Wil beamed. "I've seen him following you! And when you talked to Lady Lyndis a few days ago, he looked so jealous! I'm not kidding! He was all tense; sitting behind a tent and watching." The archer giggled. "And I remember those two days Hector sent him away to spy on those bandit guys...you looked so bored! You missed him, didn't you? And wow, you're blushing now! I knew it!"

Guy was too shocked to answer, but he certainly felt how the little blood that was still in other regions than his head decided to join the rest. Yes, he had to admit he had been kind of bored without Matthew...but that didn't mean he was in love with him! However, Wil seemed oblivious to all logic... Remembering a few important facts, Guy decided that attack always was the best defence.

"W-well...but what about you and Rath then?"

Now it was Wil's turn to look taken aback and...bashful? Guy would have attributed a lot of characteristics to Wil, but bashful wasn't one of them. "There's nothing between Rath and me!" he squealed, sounding rather desperate all of sudden.

After everything that had happened to him, one couldn't blame Guy for feeling quite evil now. He smiled sweetly at the archer. "And what is this '_riding_' practice I hear about?"

Wil was so stunned that he - _he!_ - needed a few seconds to regain his voice. "Waitwaitwait! It's not like _that_! Really!" Wil was shaking his head frantically, but had obviously decided to take the lead in the unofficial 'resembling-a-tomato'-contest the two were having. "Rath's only teaching me to ride...on a horse, you know?"

Guy tried to suppress a grin, but found himself unable to do so. Still, he feigned innocence. "And what else did I say? My, what are you thinking?"

Wil 'eep'ed embarrassed and hastily decided to change the topic back. "Well...but...you're just trying to stop me from asking about Matthew! And you two are just the mushiest couple ever!"

"W-what! We're not! That title goes to you and Rath!"

"But you admit that you're a couple!" Wil grinned in victory.

"N-no! I-I never said that!"

"Oh, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Oh yes..."

"What is going on here?"

Both stopped in their rather squeaky yelling to look down at Rath, who was watching them from the top of his horse with his usual, expressionless face.

"Oh, Rath!" Wil beamed, although rather embarrassed. "You didn't listen, did you?"

Looking at the two now rather concerned warriors above him, Rath raised an eyebrow. "No, I did not. But what are you doing up there? I was looking for you."

That were most likely the longest complete sentences Guy had ever heard from Rath. Wil, however, seemed not surprised at all. "Well, Matthew kinda trapped Guy up here and I heard him scream and wanted to help him but somehow the rope won and now I'm also here and could you please help us down?" Well, Wil was back to his babbling self.

Rath eyed the rope for a second before taking out his bow and aiming at it just above Wil's feet. It hit and two (rather girly) shrieks could be heard when nature's law took effect on Wil and Guy. But somehow, the nomad managed to haul Wil onto his horse while grabbing the now loose end of the rope and stopping Guy's fall before the ground could.

Wil, suddenly finding himself sitting sidewards onto the horse and that rather close to Rath, looked rather flustered and abashed. Rath however had more trouble to hold the poor Guy and it was only thanks to his horse that he managed to get the swordmaster close enough to the ground before he had to let the rope go.

Guy landed in a rather ungraceful heap, but since he was back down he actually didn't care about that. "Thanks a lot, Rath!" Gathering his lost belongings back, he smiled at the nomad, who gave him a curtly nod.

Then, Guy grinned at Wil and - when Rath shortly looked away - mouthed '_mushy_' to him. Wil grinned and flushed once more.

Rath - obviously in no hurry to let Wil down - looked at his friend. "Wil, are you ready?"

"Huh?" Wil blinked.

"The riding practice."

Guy quickly covered his mouth with his hands to hide his snort. Wil shot him a half-rebuking, half-amused glare, but when suddenly another laughter was heard from the edge of the forest, the swordmaster had already forgotten about that.

"You!" Guy shouted at Matthew, who was looking very amused. "How long have you been there!"

The thief shrugged. "The whole time. Watching you and Wil was rather funny, you know?"

Guys face turned brilliant red - this time not only from embarrassment. "You...you...! You will pay for that!" Drawing his Killing Edge, the swordmaster leaped forward.

Matthew grinned at the advancing Guy. "Bring it on! We have to get the crown of mushiness back, don't we?"

Rath and Wil watched how Matthew took off towards the forest, Guy at his heels.

"...What was that about?" Rath asked.

Wil grinned. "Oh, nothing important, really. But aren't they such the cutest couple?"

Rath blinked.

* * *

Well, that was...strange, not to mention illogical. And I have the feeling that my English sucks bad. Really, really bad. 

Still, if you find it in your heart to sacrifice a few seconds of your precious time to write a review with praise or constructive criticism, I'd be very grateful!

Thanks for reading!

Sheba


	2. Rising

**Kaleidoscope**

Notes: Oh my god, thanks for all the lovely and encouraging reviews! I'm so happy that everyone thinks that my English isn't sucky at all! I always thought I'd write like a five year old child or something!

Heh, about this very short chapter: My sister picked the word "rising" and the outcome is rather...uh...yeah. Whatever. I'm going to hide in my corner now.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rising (Raven x Lucius)**

There always were good mornings and bad mornings for everyone, but for Raven, those bad mornings followed after the nights with the good dreams.

So when the first rays of the sun illuminated the camp and Raven opened his eyes, he clearly knew this was going to be one of bad ones - because his dreams had been filled with a certain, blonde monk. And although Raven considered himself to be an early riser, a certain...part of his body always seemed to outdo him when it came to 'rising' after those dreams.

The mercenary took a deep breath and automatically opted for the first thing he did when he wasn't pleased - he glared. However, while even some enemy paladins winced in front of his glare, the lower region of his body remained unfazed.

Well, maybe 'phase two' would work: Thinking of something else, preferably something bad. Like fighting a battle against bandits...Lucius being attacked by those bandits...him rescuing Lucius...Lucius in his arms, blushing...and then...uh...

Raven banged his head against the bedpost.

Not even bothering to figure out when exactly his thoughts had decided to go astray (as this would most likely make his situation even worse), he decided that maybe a bath could help him to...relax. Literally.

Luckily, the small army had pitched their camp near a hot spring two days ago. Not-so-lucky was the fact that Raven's tent was situated quite a few meters away from it and putting on his trousers proved to be rather painful.

Fortunately, not many people were already up that early and Raven had some practice in sneaking around. He grudgingly admitted that even Hector had to be useful for something - if only for the fact that stalking him also meant to learn how to stalk Lucius. Or to get to places without being seen.

So Raven made his way towards his goal, walking rather stiffly. He barely managed to dodge Florina (which most likely saved her from a heart-attack), but reached the spring rather quickly.

Stripping off his clothes, he sank down into the hot water and sighed. Yes, that was much better! Finally, Raven was able to calm down his mind and...the rest of him.

Spending a few more minutes in the water, he watched how the sun slowly rose and decided that this morning maybe wasn't so bad after all. He definitely had have worse. Like the morning when he and Lucius were sharing a tent...

Deciding not to think about that right now, he slowly got out of the spring, wrapping a towel around his hips. Lowen had most likely already started to cook by now, so breakfast sounded like a...good...idea...

"Good morning, Raven!"

Lucius entered the spring, accompanied by Pent, flashing Raven a brilliant smile. He also had already taken his clothes off.

Luckily for Raven, both men quickly hurried onwards into the spring since the morning air still was quite chilly. The mercenary had closed his eyes as quickly as possible, but he could feel how his blood rushed to his face and...nether regions.

Well, shit.

* * *

Err...yeah. That was...strange. Heh. By the time I'm writing this, my sister has already picked the next word. Expect the next chapter to be much longer (but I'll probably need some time to write it) and with at least three different pairings! 

Oh, and I'm still very grateful for reviews-which-are-not-flames!

Thanks for reading!

Sheba


	3. Superior

**Kaleidoscope**

Notes: Oh my god, so many reviews and I haven't updated in an eternity. I'm so sorry!  
Besides that, I know I promised a chapter with three pairings last time, but that one is still unfinished and I totally forgot what was supposed to happen…so…I'll try to remember that one and present you one hell of an OOC chapter with little humor and much corny lovestory. I'll hide in shame now, considering that I feel like I forgot 90 percent of my English in the last two years.

Most of the italic stuff is one of the support conversations, taken straight from the game.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Superior (Matthew x Guy)**

Hector glanced around nervously. Everyone was staring at him... Did he look funny or something?

"_What?!_"

"Excuse me, Lord Hector..." Guy tentatively stepper forward. "Did you just say that _I_ should go with _Matthew_?"

Hector blinked. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"A-actually yes." Guy hated it to disagree with a lord, especially with someone as short-tempered as Hector, but some things were simply unbearable. Like being send on a mission with Matthew, the annoying thief who had nothing better to do than…well, annoying him all day. But since Matthew was one of Hector's henchmen, he'd rather die than tell Hector that (after which he'd die for sure, so maybe the difference wasn't that big...). "It's not that I question your decision, but…"

Hector glared impatiently at Guy. "Well, Eliwood said that I'm in command here until he returns from his little shopping trip with the tactician and I say that the mission is too dangerous for Matthew alone. He needs a fighter by his side who won't make that much ruckus with his armor and all. And since you _know_ each other ('_Wasn't that some kind of amused grin'_, Guy quitely mused), I decided with Lyn that you two should go. _Now!_"

"Already gone!" Matthew chirped in the background and before Guy could react, the thief had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of Hector's axe-range and down into the enemy's fort where everyone else had already started the invasion.

However, inside, everything was silent and not an enemy was seen. It was too quiet for Guy's taste, but still he and Matthew took one of the many hallways, getting separated from more and more members of the small army. When it was just them, both walked on in silence for some time, keeping their guard up. But seeing as most of the army was used to talk in the middle of the battlefield, it wasn't long until Matthew suddenly had Guy's hair tie in his hand.

"Matthew!" Guy tried to get his belonging back, but while not overly tall, Matthew still had those few inches more and managed to hold his prize just out of reach. "Damnit!"

The thief gave him one of his trademark grins. "Guy, my dear, you're so much fun!"

The myrmidon blushed, but continued to lunge after the hair tie which tantalizing dangled just out of reach. "I'm n-not your 'dear', damn thief!"

Matthew was about to counter with one of his witty retorts which would make Guy blush and stammer even more and haunt him for a few days, but reaching a bifurcation saved the myrmidon this time.

"Well…which way to go?" He looked at Guy.

"I'd say we split up." Guy shrugged. "It's not like much happened so far. Maybe the whole place is deserted anyway."

"Oh Guy, I'm hurt you'd leave me alone!" Mock-hurt was dripping from Matthew's voice, before he put the hair tie in one of his many pockets. "I shall keep that treasure then until we meet again."

Guy silently cursed himself, but was too proud to argue. "Fine. Be that way." He started to walk down one of the hallways. He could feel Matthew's gaze on his back and it annoyed him to no end, but when he finally turned around to snap at the thief, no one was there anymore.

"Annoying thief…", the myrmidon swore and continued on his way. Still, he felt like someone was following and staring at him. "Matthew, this isn't funny!" he shouted. No answer. Not even a snicker. This wasn't good.

Guy increased his walking speed until he was close to running. Damn, Matthew would certainly get a rise out of this, but the eerie, barely lit hallways were creepy enough without something behind him. Taking a left turn and then immediately a right one, Guy tried to get rid of his pursuer, but then met a dead end.

"Well, well, seems my prey has finally caught itself."

Guy froze and slowly turned around. That wasn't Matthew's voice. And indeed, it wasn't the thief who was standing behind him, but an enemy. Guy gripped his sword tightly. His opponent had a sword similar to his own, but the way he was drawing the blade showed Guy that it was a true swordmaster who had cornered him. This wasn't good _at all_.

"N-not for long!" Guy charged first, but the swordmaster evaded with ease and brought his sword down with deadly precision. The myrmidon parried the first strike, but the second one struck him hard. He felt the blade cutting through his shoulder, before he managed to stumble backwards.

Pain soared through his shoulder and arm and red blood was seeping through his clothes onto the floor. Still, he helt on to his Killing Edge. There was no way he could lose here. Not yet. Matthew...just couldn't have been right...

_"What will you do when you hit your wall? that one opponent you'll never be able to beat?"_

_"..."_

_"When you hit that wall that you just can't get over... That's when you'll realize. You're not special. You're a bit player, one of the masses."_

_"..."_

_"Most people give up then. They realize they're not young anymore, they don't have talent. They think up some excuse why they don't have to try. That's how they go on with their lives."_

_"B-But I'm different! I won't end up like them! As long as I live, I'll keep fighting!"_

He had promised...he would kill this enemy, survive, and then get the oathpaper back from Matthew!

"I'm far from finished yet!" Gripping his sword tighter, he charged the enemy, rage in his eyes. He would not die here, not as long as he hadn't beaten the thief! Blades were clashing and for a few seconds, nothing but the heavy breathing of the two fighters was heard. But then, a sword flew through the air and Guy tumbled. The hilt wet from his own blood and deeply wounded, he had had no chance. The other one was smirking. He had won.

Stepping backwards until he hit the wall and clutching his shoulder, Guy knew he was about to die. No one was going to find him here. The feeling sunk in. It wasn't frightening - Guy had seen the brink of death before and there was a certain kind of familiarity to it. The last time had been...when he had been starving and Matthew had saved him. Despite his situation, he chuckled. What irony!

"Matthew..." He sighed. So the thief would never be able to cash in the favors. But damn, he'd hold on to the promise he made. "As long as I live, I'll keep fighting! And if it's barehanded, I don't care!"

_"Then, best of luck, Guy. I'm rooting for you."_

The words suddenly rang through Guy's mind when the enemy raised his blade. Matthew...believed in him. And suddenly, it hit Guy. It wasn't about besting the thief anymore since quite some time. He just had failed to notice it. Now, it was about...not disappointing him.

Until he had met Matthew, the only expectations he had have to fulfill had been his own. But now, there was someone else. Matthew. He believed in Guy. Supported him, in a twisted way, but as a friend no less. Guy felt tears in his eyes, tears of shame for not seeing the truth earlier. He had to get out of here! There still was something to do!

"Die!" The other Myrmidon grinned.

And Guy forgot all about honor and rammed his knee into the enemy's crotch.

----------

Seeing that Matthew was nervously staring at the entrance, Hector spoke up. "Where is Guy?" Everyone had come back from the fort, only the warrior was still missing, but no one seemed to know where he was.

"I'm going to look for him!" Matthew started to hurry towards the door again, but then stopped dead in his tracks. "Guy! Oh no! Serra!"

Guy stumbled out of the building. His vision was blurry. Something pink was rushing towards him - most likely that annoying woman - but he didn't care. He only saw Matthew, who also was running up to him, followed by seemingly everyone else. Guy smiled. He had made it!  
Forcing himself to overcome the last meters between him and Matthew, he walked straight past Serra, who said something he didn't understand. It didn't matter.

"Guy! What the hell?" Matthew was nearly there.

One more step. Guy willed his foot to go forward just once more, then he flung his arms around Matthew's neck and not only for much-needed support because his legs gave way. He pressed himself against the surprised thief in close hug.

"Matthew", he croaked, his mouth dry, "...thank you."

And then he pressed his bruised and bloody lips on Matthew's in the most likely most feeble attempt of a kiss, right there, in front of the whole army. Somehow, he must've lost consciousness then for a second, because when Serra finally waved that Heal Staff over him and the pain finally disappeared, Matthew was kissing him back.

And for a moment, Guy felt like the best knight in the whole world.

* * *

Woah, that was cheesy. I again apologize for the serious lack of humor. Next time, there'll be more, I hope. 

If there is still someone out there, reading this fanfiction, I'd dearly appreciate some reviews with praise or constructive criticism. Flames will be used to heat up my cold room in winter.

Thank you and until next time.

Sheba


End file.
